1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kite string winder that can wind up a pair of kite strings so that they do not tangle. It is well known that stunt kites are flown with two fixed lengths of string that are determined before flying. The two strings are laid on the ground and stretched between the string handles and the stunt kite both before and after flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently there are only two methods of winding these two strings up without entangling them. The first is to wind each of the two strings on its own string handle, one at a time, which is laborious and if not done with care will introduce twist into the kite string.
The second method is to attach the two string handles to a round shaft by some mechanical means so that the string handles lie 180.degree. opposite one another.
The round shaft is twirled or revolved with the thumb and index finger of one hand while the other end of the shaft lays in the crotch of the bent elbow of the opposite arm. The free hand of the bent arm reaches forward and separates the two strings with fingers as the strings are wound in. This method is better than the first but it is awkward and time consuming.